Buy Me a Rose
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: I don't know what to say without giving away too much of the plot other than it's JadenXAlexis


_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants_

_Three car garage, her own credit cards_

_He pulls in to wake her up with a kiss good night_

_If only he could read her mind, she'd say_

_"Buy me a rose, call me from work_

_Open the door for me, what would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life."_

It had been almost eight years since Jaden and crew had graduated from Duel Academy. Over the years everyone had changed and a few had gotten married. Jaden and Alexis were just one of the few couples that had gotten married. Although Alexis wouldn't say it to anyone she was beginning to think Jaden had stopped loving her. Or at least didn't care as much anymore. Sure over the past five years Jaden had gotten her a large house, a three car garage, and numerous other things, it still wasn't enough to replace the fact that he always came in late and sometimes woke her up to tell her good night.

_Now the days have turned into years of feeling all alone_

_And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong_

_'Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head_

_Would it make a difference if she'd say_

_"Buy me a rose, call me from work_

_Open the door for me, what would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life."_

Well the days of feeling alone eventually turned into years. One night as Alexis lay in her and Jaden's shared bed, Jaden walked into the room and heard a light sniffling. He leaned slight so he could see her face, but she couldn't see him. He heard her softly say, "What have I done wrong? I've tried everything to get him to notice me like he used to. Fixing fried shrimp almost every night at dinner, making all of his favorite foods, nightly massages when he's here, everything, but nothing works! What did I do to make him feel this way?" Tear after tear fell down her cheeks.

Jaden couldn't believe that she thought that and slowly began to from a plan to prove to her that he still cared for her.

*******************

The next day when he went to work, he kept thinking about what he could do, when the song Buy Me a Rose came on he listened to it intently. After it ended he jumped up and shouted, "I GOT IT!!" Everybody in the area turned to look at him.

"Heh heh, sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his head. Everyone turned and went back to work.

* * *

That night Alexis sat on the couch talking to her big brother, Atticus Rhodes. "I don't know what to do, Atty. I've tried everything I can think of and yet he still doesn't seem to care."

"Cheer up, sissy, I'm sure he still cares about you," Atticus replied while pulling Alexis into a gentle hug. "He'll come around."

Alexis hugged back, but she pulled away when she heard Jaden's car pull up into the driveway.

"I better get going, see ya sis," Atticus said as he walked out the door.

Jaden walked past Atticus on the way to the door with a rose and a box of chocolate behind his back. He gently opened the door and saw the love of his life setting on the couch with tears silently running down her face. Jaden instantly felt bad for making her feel this way. He quietly removed his shoes and sat down beside her, handing her the rose and chocolate as he did. When she gave him a look of confusion, he started to sing:

_And the more that he lives, the less that he tries _

_To show her the love that he holds inside_

_And the more that she gives, the more that he sees_

_This is a story of you and me_

_So I bought you a rose on the way home from work_

_To open the door to a heart that I hurt_

_And I hope you notice this look in my eyes _

_"Cause, I'm gonna make things right_

_For the rest of your life, rest of your life_

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight_

_Do all those little things_

_For the rest of your life._

As he finished, Alexis gave up on trying not to cry and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Lexi," Jaden whispered.

"I love you too, Jaden. Did- did you really mean that?"

"Of course. Would I have said it if I didn't?" She shook her head. "Then yes, I meant it. And I'm sorry that I've, "he paused to find the right word, "neglected you lately. I really do love you."

* * *

Alright. There you have it. This honestly didn't turn out the way I planned it, and I feel like the ending is way to rushed. Also I'm not a huge fan of JadenXAlexis so for the people who are fans of it, I'm sorry if it sucked. The song is Buy Me a Rose by Kenny Rogers.

Even if you hated it please review just don't be too harsh. Thanks.

~Katsuki Namikaze


End file.
